LEAVING YOU
by XmillieXjrX
Summary: What would happen if Breaking Dawn were in the perspective of Jasper? First Fan Fic please review!
1. Chapter 1

Leaving You

Leaving You

Summary:  What would have happened if Breaking Dawn were written in the perspective of Jasper?

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1

"Come on Jazz, lets go hunting." Alice extended her hand to me and I took it without hesitation, rushing from the room with her, to the vast expanse of the forest.

The forest by the house was mainly full of elk, which didn't satisfy my taste at all. It was like, when you were human to have the choice of a salad (the elk) or a giant chocolate cake laden with sprinkles and icing, (the human.) Fortunately I kept Alice close by my side, not letting myself think this very often.

I was often appreciative of Alice's gift. To predict trouble ahead, answers, joy, even though she didn't think much of it herself – it was a better talent than any of us Cullen's had. I turned to look at my mate, admiring the beauty she beheld. She flashed a grin at me – portraying her pearly white teeth.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered, jumping onto my back as I leapt across the lake, at full speed – I would be nothing but a blur to a human.

"Just thinking how I am so lucky to have you." I said, the words coming out rushed – too quickly. I hated expressing my emotions – just loved reading others. She giggled quietly, sounding like a dozen chiming bells. Happiness oozing off her, making me feel lighter, more satisfied.

I set her down on her feet, and she landed gracefully and elegantly before wrinkling her nose warily. I felt her thirst, radiating off her. She was ravenous – we hadn't been hunting for weeks.

"Wish we didn't have to eat _elk_." I whispered.

"Their not so bad. Some are quite tasty." I glanced at her with a knowing look, and without a word she rocketed into the forest, throwing herself onto an unsuspecting elk, not even having time to scream.

Wanting to impress my mate I catapulted into the forest in a threatening crouch, and crept up on an elk. They were so stupid, it was ridiculous, it turned around, an expression on its face of pure fear – I felt it radiating off it, giving me nothing but an ego-boost, I liked to be feared.

The elk was about to let out a crocked plea for help, but I silenced it. Pouncing on it, viciously biting its neck, feeling the hot, and pulsing blood flow down my fiery throat. Like water.

Springing on elks wasn't the finest experience, just because they never put up a fight. It is just a quick bite on the neck and down they go. Tigers though – they were a different story. You could be fighting one for longer, up to a few minutes, feeling its determination, and turning it to a harsh defeat, of course, the vampire always won. After I had fed on 12 elk, Alice 6, (I needed more because of my 'low-self-control' as Edward put it. That made me very mad, to me Bella smelt as good as any other human – and I hadn't fed on them for a long while) we turned around to go back, walking at a human pace – as apparently humans would cross our paths in a moment.

"So, Edward and Bella are going to get married?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, that wedding has to be the _best_!" Alice exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"Not sure Rose will be too happy about that." I said softly.

"Sure, she won't be that happy but that's why we have you!" She kissed me on the cheek; I chuckled warily – messing up her hair. "Jasper!" She squealed, running off into the distance. I caught up with her easily – her legs were so short.

"Anyway, the wedding is in two days and you still haven't got anything planned for the Stag Night." I grimaced; I didn't want a repeat of Emmett's Stag Night – which consisted in terrorising the animals, and playing Truth or Dare – almost every question based on something embarrassing. Alice noticed my grimace and smiled.

"I could always plan it for you!" I laughed, having been waiting for that answer the entire conversation.

"That'd be good." She leant up and kissed me.

"I heard that they live in such a big house, it was on the TV show – _Cribs_." A human whispered, so loudly it felt as if they could have been talking face-to-face to me. I sighed when I recognised the voice, Jessica Stanley and Lauren something. Always wanting to know more about the Cullen's, I got bored of it.

They saw us then, curiosity and embarrassment burning off Jessica, but lust burning of Lauren. Lust? I could almost feel my stomach churning, she wanted _me_. I tried to be the least charming that was possible, but the lust burned stronger, and I replaced it with an unwanted fear – although it made me feel uneasy.

"Hello, Alice. Jasper." Jessica squeaked, as her confused body absorbed the fear.

"Hi." I said, flashing my teeth subtly at them, only to increase their heartbeats momentarily. What was it with these humans?

"Hello girls." Alice trilled, making them unintentionally jealous. I fondly put my arm around Alice as we walked on past them.

"Eugh." I said as we entered our sacred, beloved home.

"Eugh." Alice agreed.

Here, we didn't have to pretend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Night Before

The Night Before. 

**I do not own Twilight. This chapter contains quotes from Breaking Dawn. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Breaking Dawn spoilers.  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the house Carlisle was bent over a big, old, philosophical book, Esme was sketching in a notebook, a painting she would let no one see, and I could hear Rosalie and Emmett upstairs laughing, though the sound of their laughter was merely a tinkle of bells.

I turned back to Alice and she was frozen still, her topaz eyes wide open, and her hand clasped to her pouting mouth. She growled.

"What is it Alice?" I said, stroking her feathery hair. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from me, whatever she had seen didn't make me look good. She was feeling angry, slightly betrayed and hopeful as she raised her eyes heaven wards. "What is it Alice?" I repeated, my voice became urgent, Esme and Carlisle soon joined us.

"He doesn't want to go! Oh what fools we have been!" She exclaimed, sitting on the cream sofa as though she was about to faint. Her eyes gleamed, and then she grinned. "Jasper, Emmett. You must go to Bella's, because Edward is not going to come here to have his bachelor party! He wants to stay with _Bella_!" I sighed; trust Alice to make something out of nothing.

I did as she said though, and that was why Emmett and me were soon racing through the night in the red Jeep that we couldn't resist taking.

"What are we going to do?" I moaned, having been forced to sit in the passenger seat. "We haven't planned a party!"

Emmett nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, though he wasn't nervous at all, he was calm to say the least. He grinned at my expression as we swiftly pulled up in Bella's driveway, smelling the sweet scent of her blood, hidden under that thin, thin membrane – no, I must not think like that. I quickly jumped out of the car – hoping Edward hadn't heard me. This was _Bella_.

"He's not going to come easily." Emmett said, flexing his muscles and I couldn't help but laugh – he was so full of himself.

Emmett jumped to Bella's window, and we heard Edward complain – distaste and annoyance clear in his tone; he wasn't even trying to hide it. To prove that we were here Emmett scraped his steel nails down the frosty window, making me clench my teeth. Bella felt upset and scared to have Edward gone. _Pathetic_ I mumbled to myself, feeling both their pain and anxiety as Edward finally decided to leave.

"If you don't send Edward out we're coming in after him!" Emmett hissed, looking down at me as I rolled my eyes. We grinned at each other in the dark night whilst Edward parted from Bella, feeling a frightening mix of emotions – annoyance at me and Emmett, love from Bella and finally he was scared at what we had planned for him, before he found out that that was nothing. I sighed and looked up and the sky, it was velvet blue, the moon set all the glistening stars alight.

"You'd better not make him late." Bella whispered from inside – knowing we could hear. The desperation in her voice wasn't hidden well, and I suddenly felt sympathy for her so I jumped up to the window, calming her down nice and slowly.

"Don't worry Bella we'll have him home in plenty of time." I said, not sure whether to tell her that we had nothing planned because Alice thought me and Emmett should plan the party for fun.

"Jasper? What do Vampires do at bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" Bella whispered, her father wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled, I supposed Bella thought that meant we had something to do – although it in fact meant the opposite.

"Relax." I said, having a bit of fun playing with her emotions, _humans _I thought, _so easy to tamper with_. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out." I said, praying this is what would happen, even though I was hardly thirsty.

"Thanks Jasper." She nodded and I winked at her and jumped off the side of her house – doing a small flip on the way down to the ground.

"I could do better." Emmett growled, at a tempo so low humans couldn't hear. Edward laughed and suddenly he was excited.

"Can you believe I am getting married tomorrow?" He repeated the whole way to wherever Emmett was driving. He was so feeling so excited, so jittery, it rubbed off on me too. I began to bounce in my seat answering his rhetorical questions gladly, whilst Edward giggled like a small child. I had never wanted to dampen his spirits more than I did then – but nothing worked, as soon as the wave of calmness faded he instantly felt excited again. I was about to annoy him – and make him feel frightened when Emmett's voice piped up.

"Here we are." He called, his voice booming so loudly I put my hands to my alabaster ears.

I looked around and couldn't believe where he had taken us. He obviously _had _booked something after all.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N – I need some ideas for where he could have taken them. Thanks! :) P.S - sorry it has taken so long to upload!  
**


	3. Authors Note Please Read!

A/N

A/N

Hi, thanks to everyone whose reviewed, but I _really_ need some more! It doesn't have to be praise, please be honest in you reviews as I want to know whether I should stop writing this story, if it's crap.

Also, _if _you do like the story then could you tell me where you think Emmett should be taking Edward and Jasper!

All ideas are welcome!

Thanks,

Milly.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Surprise!**

**Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed. And 'twilighter1417' (who wanted to know why this was called 'Leaving You') its called 'Leaving You' because Jasper and Alice have to leave the Cullens half way through, if you have read Breaking Dawn, and so... yeah. Hope that makes sense, if anyone has any other questions just ask! And please review!! Sorry this chapter is a bit short and crap! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
******

Emmett jumped out of the Jeep first, grinning excitedly, and waiting for myself and Edward to join him on the ground.

"Seriously, Em, why are we here?" I hissed at him, though Edward could hear it perfectly.

"Come on!" Emmett whispered, taking my arm, and Edward's and pulling us into the forest at a top speed. I couldn't believe it. It was pitch black in the gloomy forest; we could all hear the owls shrieking nervously as we approached, the bats flapping away quickly. The moon shone, reflecting off our ice-cold skin.

"What?" I was first to ask about the three lazar guns that were hung in a brightly lit tree, the moonlight bouncing off the sides.

"Like it, my brother?" Emmett asked Edward, shoving Edward toward the tree with not needed force.

"Lazar guns?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Emmett, _Lazar _guns?" I said, looking at Emmett with a confused expression that matched Edward's.

"Well, now they shoot paintballs. I found them." Emmett told us, a glint in his eye. "And I asked Rose to fix them up! Woah, she did a _good _job!" He screeched, jumping up to the tree and grabbing a gun.

"Go on!" He instructed us, and both me and Edward took a gun each, both of us inspecting it and wondering how Rosalie fixed these guns.

"But, Emmett. There are _six _guns." Edward whispered, as though Emmett had been so stupid as to get the wrong number. Edward grinned as he heard this and I chuckled.

"Okay, I can't bare not to think or speak about this any longer! Look whose here!" Emmett yelped, and out of the darkness came Tanya, Seth and Carlisle, all grinning as wide as they could.

"But I couldn't…" Edward mumbled to himself, _we couldn't smell them_.

"Son! I know you've probably got the answer by now, but yes. Don't you think it's amazing? Tanya has invented a 'scent distressor', which hides your scent for a few minutes. Genius if you ask me!" Carlisle nodded, looking adoringly as mine and Edward's faces went from confusion to wonder.

"Cool, Tanya." I mumbled, still confused about how she did it.

"Is that why a _girl _is here?" Seth murmured, looking at Carlisle, who laughed heartily.

"Come on, boy! This is a Cullen boy's bachelor party! Rules don't really apply!" Carlisle laughed again, and patted Seth on the back – who joined in the laughter.

"Okay. Enough. It's Carlisle, Jasper and Tanya against the rest of us!" Emmett yelled, and the game commenced.

We all ran desperately from Emmett, who, it has to be said, is an expert with a gun. I sped toward a large oak tree, hoping to pathetically hide behind it until I could see Edward, but unfortunately I saw Seth first – _poor pup, guess he'll have to get out quick _I thought to myself, aiming the gun at his head, the precision was perfect, I knew I wouldn't miss. And then I shot, the little ball of blue paint rocketed into the sky and I watched it, confidence oozing off me – until I felt a surge of determination. Look around I saw Edward flying through the sky, obviously hoping to get between Seth and the paint. Why? He was a simple were-wolf. Unthinkingly, I shot more paintballs at Seth, who was beginning to move out of the way, a comical expression glued to his grubby face.

"NO!" Edward yelled, and a flurry of green paint shot toward me, but I was too fast – I had the best advantage of knowing how to fight.

I jumped over the tree, flipping thrice as I did so, and landed on the other side of the forest, hearing Edward's screams, Emmett's yelps and Seth's whimpers very loudly. I catapulted back into the forest – knowing this was going to be the best stag party ever!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Ok, thanks for reading! Review, review, review!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Wedding

**Hi, thanks for all your positive comments, they really make me happy! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story, and if it gets bad just tell me and I will work on what you've said. **

**This chapter contains quotes from Breaking Dawn owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

We played paintballing until the late hours of the morning – well, until Edward proclaimed we had to get ready.

"Dude, we only have like two hours!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Yeah." I echoed him. The wedding started at about 12, and it was 10.

"Alice will kill you for that." Edward said, looking at me and grinning as I realised he as right. I could never do anything to hurt her feelings. Just thinking about her made my not-working stomach fill with butterflies.

"Shut up." I mumbled to Edward as he read my thoughts with ease.

"No, I totally understand. That's how _I _feel everyday about Bella. Does she still love me? Will she marry me?" Edward said, looking into the distance. I snickered and Emmett gagged.

"Quickly." Edward grunted as we all loaded into the jeep.

"Young love." Carlisle murmured, and he was full of pride and joy – not weird for Carlisle.

"Have you…." Seth trailed off, but you didn't have to be able to read thoughts to figure out what he meant.

"No!" Edward screeched, looking down with embarrassment.

"Really?" Emmett said. "You're older than _me_!" Emmett stated, and Edward hung his head lower and lower.

"I don't want to crush her." He mumbled.

"I think that's a lame excuse." Emmett said. Grinning when Edward shot him a dark look. "We all know you _won't_. But, anyhow I think there is something else hes not telling us." Emmett grumbled, but judging my Edwards emotions, he wasn't far off.

"We're going to find out one day, why not just say now?" I said, making Edward look around sheepishly. He didn't want to say with Tanya, and maybe Carlisle there. Its true, Tanya was looking uncomfortable.

"I must go." She suddenly said, as if she were a mind reader.

Then she was gone, she flew out of the car, and relief and embarrassment went with her. I chuckled.

"Well, Edward, you don't have to say." Carlisle nodded, and, too, left the jeep – leaving me, Emmett, Seth and Edward alone in the car. Tension was high as we all listened to Edward.

"Like you know, I come from the 20th Century, and back then religion was a big part of our lives. Erm.. So, I never met anyone – and died – and so when I met Bella I was still, you know." Edward hinted to us. I got it then – that thing about marriage! What a pathetic excuse!

"Be quiet." Edward said and shot me an evil glare. I snickered.

"You've got to stop doing that, mate." I grumbled.

The other two _still _hadn't got it but I was out of the car and heading for the house – if I was not ready on time Alice would personally kill me.

I trudged up the stairs, dragging my tux behind me in a melancholy fashion – no one knew I was in fact ecstatic, and trying to cover my emotions.

I stepped into the bathroom silently, and stripped down into my boxer shorts quickly, before I realised I had grabbed the wrong suit; it was Emmett's – and I would have worn it if I didn't look so damn short with his sleeves hanging over my hands.

"Crap." I muttered, pulling it off aggressively – surprised I had not ripped it. I turned around and my clothes were gone. _Alice!_

"Alice! Give 'em back!" I yelled into space. "Alice!" I was getting quite angry but she knew it wasn't at her. Well, it kind of was. How childish! – Oh no, I was turning into _Edward! _

I heard Emmett's panic driven voice as he realised his tux wasn't where it was meant to be. And then I heard Edward laugh hysterically.

"This _isn't _funny!" I yelled to him, too embarrassed to go downstairs – who knew who was down there? If it were humans I could pass by in a flash of lightning – but if it were Tanya, I might die (literally.)

"Nice one Alice!" I heard Edward say softly, Alice would hear with ease. "I'm coming Jay!" He called to me, and I heard him thump up the stairs.

Obviously, trying not to look, Edward threw my tux through a gap in the door, but he saw the image of me in my mind. I was flexing my muscles in the mirror.

"Go away Edward!" I yelled to him – this was the most embarrassing day of my life.

I pulled the suit on, ruffling my hair until it looked like how Alice liked it. I washed my face, the habit I had when I was human was still stuck with me, and went to find Alice and my shoes.

"I have to get dressed now. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?" I heard Alice say – her voice full of pride, pride of what she had done to Bella? I didn't know.

Bella said something, but I couldn't hear, I hadn't seen Alice in what seemed like forever.

"Hey." I said, as Alice came out of the 'dressing room' I locked my arms around her small body.

"Oh, you found it. I was hoping you still weren't dressed." Alice said, stroking my arms, I gulped.

"Sorry." I whispered into her hair as we embraced.

"I love that about you." She whispered into my chest.

"What?" I asked, clutching her protectively.

"How you're so… naive. Shy." I heard the smile in her voice and she was seriously full of affection.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, as I realised that I had curved her around me in a way that wasn't suitable for guests – or someone's wedding.

"You got that right." I heard Edward mumbled. I cleared my throat. Alice laughed, her voice setting off my human emotions, like I was being released, my inner self-flying.

Alice wandered off into our bedroom, and when she appeared she looked stunningly beautiful.

"You look amazing." I whispered as she glided past me.

"I'm going to hear it from Bella, in there, so please don't start." I bit my lip, slightly hurt, before she kissed me and went inside the 'dressing room' to help Bella again.

The wedding went without interruption, the vows were said, which were quite funny really. Emmett and me had a hard time not laughing as Edward looked vulnerable and weak – and the fact that he was too wrapped up in love to scowl at our thoughts.

Bella and Edward danced with everyone and I almost beat up a wolf. Jacob had come to the party, his stench making all us vampires stay on edge. I would say that his smell even made the humans he touched stink. I repelled them – and I that's saying a lot.

There were also many humans, and some smelt like a true delight. I was kept at ease, by mainly dancing with Alice, and thinking of the fact that me, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were going South, to get some good food whilst Bella and Edward went off to Esme's island, to get busy (according to Alice.)

So, at the end of the wedding, we said farewell to the happy couple and all set off to go hunting, which was a treat for all.

**Thanks. X**


	6. Another AN sorry!

Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I didn't really want to write about them going hunting as I like it when it ties into the book!

Also, there has been loads of school work and I HAVE to prioritise. I have a very important physics test on Friday, and a chemistry one next Wednesday. I have already done biology and maths – and in maths I got 82%

Woohoo!

Anyway, sorry I haven't updated and I know I'm not updating now but I really don't feel like it cos other stuff has happened too. So, anyway, I will try and update like maybe tomorrow, but I think there will be a new chapter by this Sunday… if that's okay. So, everyone enjoy……. Life, and please read some of my other stories too.

Thanks,

Milly, x


	7. Chapter 5: Back Again

**Hi, so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, but I am back on track with this chapter (hopefully.) Yeah, if you've read my A/N before then you'll know that I really didn't want to write about them going hunting so I am being lazy and forgetting about that part... but yeah. So, I hope this chapter isn't a load of crap but is okay. Sorry, I also didn't mean to make it so short.**

**Review!  
**

**A/N – This is set ****after ****the hunting trip.**

We got back to Forks on the 28th of August, the end of summer. It was relieving to know that as time went on we could go out in the day more and more, though that came with going to school too.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, giving me a bone crushing noogie. I looked at her, puzzled by her dramatic response to coming home.

"Of course I'll come!" She yelped, bounding backwards, to end up right beside Carlisle, who was chuckling to himself leisurely.

"Come where?" I asked, trying to sense how Alice felt – she was annoyed, confident and outrageously ecstatic. I shook my head in disbelief – _what had she seen?_

"Oh. _Oh._" She said, whispering something in Carlisle's ear, something so quiet and fast that I could not comprehend the majority of it. I caught a few words: _thought, needed, stupid._ I shook my head again, and, as if I were a human, brought my hand up to put over my forehead.

Carlisle chuckled again, only his laugh was more humorous and less abrupt. I glared at him, but he only beamed back at me. Right then I understood how Edward thought Carlisle could be _too_ understanding and kind. He was a very odd person, really, or vampire, depending on how you look at things.

"Don't worry, son, you will think it soon." Carlisle said quietly, as if he were saying it to Alice. But, obviously, he wasn't.

Just then we all heard a chorus of footsteps, uneven and irrevocably human, yet careful and nervous. There was definitely a girl, but I couldn't think about their genders anymore as I smelt it. That overwhelming, heart wrenching smell that made my body lean closer and closer toward it. I wished I could leap in front of the victim, licking my lips, putting my face closer and closer toward one, as if I were going to kiss her. And then I'd strike. Oh, the pulsing, thick, jam like blood that would flow from her leaking wound. First, I would lap up the spillage, and then I'd allow myself to sink my teeth further and further into her skin until I could feel the….

"Jasper!" Alice was outraged, and I was embarrassed. Too embarrassed, in fact, to greet these stupid humans who had made my wife so mad.

"Do you think they'll be here?" I heard someone whisper. A girl, as predicted, not too old, the blood was still young, and she wasn't alone. There had to be three or four of these people, who shouldn't be in the woods alone at night, two boys it seemed, and two girls.

"We'll find out soon enough." Alice whispered to me, as if she could read my thoughts. They approached us then. Yes, two girls and two boys. I think I knew them from school.

"Oh my God. Er.. Hi." Said one. I looked at her closely, trying to figure out who on earth she was, I spread a calming blanket over everyone, and the humans didn't seem to be puzzled at all by suddenly not being scared. Stupid humans.

"Hello." I said, making the two girls laugh nervously. I still couldn't remember what their names were.

"Mike Newton." One boy said, extending his arm to me. I timidly took it. So, this was the vile Mike Newton Edward used to bang on about. He seemed pretty harmless, despite the fact he is in love with Bella.

"Angela Weber." A girl said, waving timidly. I smiled, surprised by how they didn't recoil.

"Jessica." Ah, yes Jessica. Now I remembered her from Edward. A bitch apparently. I didn't smile back.

"Now, that's twice we've run into you?" Alice asked, and Jessica's emotions were rather laughable – jealousy, obviously for Alice, resentment (who knows?) anger, (again, who knows?) and hatred, I think tward Alice again.

"Err… yes, well yes." Jessica mumbled, hanging her head. "Would you happen to know where Edward is?" She asked. All three of us vampires laughed.

"Edward is on his honeymoon." Carliale answered, the smile in his voice frustrating Jessica, but making Angela feel happy. She was a nice girl.

"That's with Bella." Alice added, her teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"His wife." I said, grinning at Alice as Jessica's rage took new levels.

"How about Rosalie?" Mike asked, flushing a furious red. Again, we all collapsed with laughter.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Guys we better go." Angela said, tugging Mike and Jessica by their sleeves. There was one human who had not yet spoken. I knew him – Eric. The 'geek' of the class. I sympathised, though even in my human life I wasn't the geek, I almost understood what it was like to be an outsider, and he only got one shot at being in high school.

"Hello Eric. Good to see you here." I said, smiling a little as I took his hand, so I could feel his emotions running through him. He was scared, and so he should be, embarrassed, as well, and fairly curious. The typical human.

"I have to get going." He said, taking off into the night, forgetting about his accompaniments.

"Yeah. Bye." Angela added, dragging Mike and Jessica into the distance.

"Oh my." Alice said. I nodded, until I realized she was not talking about our encounter. She was frozen still, her eyes glassy and yellow, and her small, fragile, delicate hand resting on her cheek.

**Thanks,**

**Milly, x  
**


	8. AN and I apologise

Hi,

I know that this isn't a chapter or an update but I just wanted to say:

I'm sorry to all my subscribers and people who have favourited my stories, because I haven't updated in ages. I know that this isn't an update, but I just wanted to tell people that I probably won't be updating for a while, I have writer's block and every time I try to write something creative it doesn't work and I don't want to keep going. I'm not sure why I feel like this but my family has kind of been through a lot – what with my grandmother dying from cancer and her husband dying one month later, its upset me a lot more than it has with other people, I think, as I was very close to them. I am not providing an excuse – I am just justifying my decision to sort of, take a break from writing these.

Thank you,

Milly

xx


	9. Chapter 6: Visions

**Okay. I have actually written a NEW chapter! Yahooo! turn for the books, eh? **

**Because basically I was lying on the sofa and I was like, 'I think I will give myself a goal to write a chapter for Leaving You by Christmas' and then I thought, 'actually I kind of feel like writing one now.' So, I just sat at my beloved Mac laptop that my brother lent me(!) and began to write. I know that its not very good but I swear I just need to get back into the swing of things, also this chapter got a bit nothing-happeningy but you need it to make sense. Also, there are quotes, extracts and blady blah from Breaking Dawn and this is so if you check it with the book, the dialogue will match up (which I thought was pretty cool but whatever) so anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND YES, THERE ARE QUOTES FROM IT IN HERE  
**

I stood frozen still, trying to soak up what Alice was feeling without frustrating her – she hated it when I accidentally influenced her emotions.

"Alice, tell us what you see." Carlisle murmured, having had enough of the awkward silence he stepped forward casually and put a bony hand on my wife's delicate shoulder.

"It's Bella…" She muttered, her brow furrowing, "I can't see anything properly… everything is all blurry… a death?" She whispered, closing her eyes to concentrate harder.

"It's very important. But, it's changing…" She mumbled sullenly, before snapping her eyes open and looking at me with clear, golden eyes.

"I need to borrow your phone." She said, holding out her child-sized hand.

"But, Alice, can't you tell us –"

"Now." She said sternly, glaring at me like an angered kitten. Wordlessly, I passed the silve flip phone to her. We all heard the cracking of the keys as she dialled Edward's mobile number.

It rang once, and again, and again, before Bella finally picked up, and when she spoke, her voice was shaken and shattered – _what had Edward done to her?_

"Hi, Alice," She said, strained. Alice looked somewhat relieved, and she felt it too. I looked at her confusedly but she waved her hand in my direction and turned away.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?" Bella's voice cracked, and Carlisle immediately jumped up from the white leather chair he had recently retired to.

"He is. What's the problem?"

"I'm not… one hundred percent… sure…."

"Is Edward all right?" Alice asked, but she sounded wary – she obviously knew already, further proof was hoe she called Carlisle's name before prompting Bella for an answer.

"Why didn't he pick up the phone?" Alice said, hating not knowing what was going on.

"I'm not sure." Was Bella's shaky response, drenched with embarrassment and nervousness.

"Bella, what's going on? I just saw –" Alice stopped, and looked at me for the first time in what seemed like a long while.

"What did you see?" Bella asked curiously, making Alice hold her head in her hands.

"Here's Carlisle." Alice finally responded, throwing the phone at our father figure, who caught it easily.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. What's going on?" He demanded, little did Bella know we were all crowded around the small device.

"I-"Bella's voice appeared to crack before she continued, "I'm a little worried about Edward….Can vampires go into shock?" Alice sniggered quietly, I looked at her, but she looked away. She was feeling guilty for something.

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle was pained, we all looked at Alice, but she was gazing out of the window.

"No, no. Just … taken by surprise."

"I don't understand Bella."

"I think… well, I think that… maybe… I might be….. Pregnant." We all froze. How could a vampire impregnate a human girl? How could Edward? I didn't even want to think about _that_.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked, making me wince in embarrassment, I didn't really want to hear this conversation – and yet I was too intrigued to leave.

"Sixteen days before the wedding."

"How do you feel?"

"Weird… This is going to sound crazy – look, I know it's way too early for any of this. Maybe I _am _crazy. But I'm having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and… and… I swear something just _moved_ inside me just now." All of our heads snapped up at this point, except for Alice's, she was still gazing out of the window.

"Um. I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella said, and she sounded scared. Well, Edward _would _be pretty mad if he had endangered the life of his beloved wife when he had spent so long trying to protect her.

"Put him on," Carlisle said, his voice strained, as well as his unreadable emotions.

"Is it possible?" He asked. Edward had complete trust in Carlisle, so if he got this wrong Edward would be pissed.

"Well, Edward. I can't say that I've ever encountered anything like this before, but, just thinking about this now I'm afraid to say that it might be. Vampires do everything quicker than humans, and growing is one of those factors. Bella's body is also _able _to carry a child, and you have well… had a physical relationship with her. You must bring her back here, is that all right?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowing in thought and worry.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Was all Edward said, before hanging up quickly.

"What are they going to do Alice?" I asked, turning toward her, though she was now lifeless, and obviously seeing something else.

"I _think _she'll survive, but… I keep getting these images of her as a… vampire." We winced, Edward was not going to appreciate that.

"Still," Carlisle said, trying desperately to become joyful and happy, "at least they had a good honeymoon."

**Thanks, and also could you review please because I do like to know that my work is actually read! So yeah, pleaseee review**

**and MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to anyone who doesn't!**

**oh, and could anyone tell me what a 'garden burger' is, cos it was in the twilight film and i was like 'WHATTTT is thattt?' but yeah, **

**Milly, x  
**


	10. Chapter 7: Preparation

**Hii! Quite a quick update I like to thin. (for me anyway). I thought 'its Christmas! I shall give everyone on fanfiction a present!' haa, but I dont have one..... I have this. :) So, make the most of it!**

**It was quite tricky to write as well because I didn't know what the Cullen's are supposed to be doing, because at this point the book switches to Jacob POV, and hes obviously not with them. But I used the bit when Bella rings Rosalie, so thats somehwere in here! But seriously, I find it really cool how you can match up the dialogue! I know its not that amzing but it is pretty cool. You must admit. **

**Anyway I hope everyone had an AMAZING xmas! if you want tell me about yours, its really interesting how different people celebrate xmas differently. Sorry if that sounded a little bit creepy. Oh God, I hope i dont sound like a perv. Its like at school we once had to do mock interviews and my friend said to me 'so what job is this?' and i said 'school caretaker' randomly. When asked 'why do you want this job' I said 'because I just love little kids.' not realising HOW it could be misinterpreted! It was v embarrassing when my friend said all too loudly that she wouldnt hire me because I was a perv. It was awful, and the teacher heard.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

** I do not own twilight and there are little quotes from it in here (i think)...**

Everything moved rather quickly after the phone had been hung up. Alice still couldn't see properly, she had clouded vision and so she sat on a sofa, with her eyes restfully closed, trying to see more clearly and precisely. Rosalie and Emmett came and joined us from whatever they were doing upstairs – I didn't want to know – and we all began to prepare for Edward and Bella's return.

"Now, we don't want to scare her, but we need to find and bring all of the equipment needed to get rid of this monstrosity growing inside of her." Carlisle said, whilst scanning a medical book, hoping that he could find one of the machines he needed, I guessed.

"I could go to the hospital…" I hinted, praying that I could leave this tense atmosphere and do some running, something exhilarating.

"Okay. Jasper – to the hospital. I want you to steal an MRI machine; we'll need one of them. But take one of the spare ones from one of the labs. Alice, which labs are free and have MRI machines?" He asked; the words coming so quick we had to concentrate to catch them all.

"Lab 04." Alice said, still concentrating very hard. "I still can't see properly. I can see Bella, she doesn't want to give up the thing, Edward does and he is going to try and persuade Bella but she _wont_ budge. I have a new vision..." We crowded around her, and I fetched a pencil and pad of paper in case it was needed. "There's a room. Oh, it's this room, but it looks very different. There is hospital equipment everywhere, Bella is in the middle… she's drinking something, something from a plastic cup." Alice looked up, her golden orbs dancing. "What's in a plastic cup that could save Bella?" Her eyes darted to each of us in turn, but we shook our heads sullenly.

"Jasper – we need that MRI machine." Carlisle said, pointing at the door and then me.

"Rose prepare the house for a human. Me and Alice are going upstairs to work on something." He glanced at Alice, who nodded solemnly. Just then Rose whipped out her phone, and it began to vibrate in her palm. Alice gasped.

"Its Edward." Rosalie said, putting the phone to her ear, only to hear Bella's croaky voice.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." Bella whispered, her voice strained and unhopeful. Rose left the room promptly, leaving Emmett with the task of setting up the house.

I left then, hurtling to the garage and jumping in my brand new Bentley. I started the engine, grinning enthusiastically when it purred to life. I quickly composed myself, and calmed myself down, before reversing out of the garage quickly and painlessly. I drove fast to the hospital, if anyone asked I was driving a very sick child to A&E, but no one did question my speeding, and I parked in one of the available parking spaces in the car park, before walking inside slowly and human-like.

"Hello. My name is…" I trailed off, thinking of a human name, "John Walters." Thank Goodness that this woman had never seen me before; if it was one of Carlisle's work colleagues at reception it would have been awkward.

"Why are you here?" She looked, and felt, puzzled, so I calmed her, making her believe my stupendous lies.

"I have a friend here." I murmured, quick as a flash looking at the patient list.

"Julia Reece." I said, a smile tugging at the edge of my lips as the receptionist heartbeat quickened drastically. She didn't smell very appealing, which I was surprised at (I must have become better at resisting humans) and I could behave like a human being around her.

"Oh. Okay. Well head up in the lift until floor three, to reach her room go to department D7." She smiled and I walked away, wondering how to get to this lab 04.

My worries were unnecessary, though, as I strode into the lift, I noticed one of the buttons labelled 'labs 1-10' and clicked it, so that I could be whisked all the way to the bottom of the hospital, where it looked like a basement.

I looked around me, not being able to smell any humans, except for ones above. But then, out of lab 03, shuffled a young girl, holding her arm – she had just had a blood test I presumed, as there was a small white plaster placed on her forearm, as she held it tenderly. And the smell, the smell of the fresh, refreshing human blood was undeniably the best smell that I had smelt in a long time.

Unstoppable, I walked forward to meet the girl, my self-control lapsing.

"Hello." I purred, stroking the girl's arm as she shuddered, she was a little scared, but I calmed her gladly. She must've only been about 7. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but rebellion burned through me and excitement, making my throat ache and yearn to caress her neck – and then bite. But I didn't. I had to think of them as humans, I reminded myself.

"Hello. My name is Cloudy. What's your name?" Her voice chirped, she wasn't scared now, and regret and guilt washed over me. She could have been dead by now.

"I'm…. Robert." I lied again, forgetting the name I said at the desk.

"That's nice. Sorry, sir, but I have to go, my mummy says I shouldn't talk to strangers." She said, confusion washing through her.

"Well, goodbye." I said, beginning to walk on away from the tasty little girl, and onto lab 04.

I reached it quickly, it wasn't hard to find with a big black '04' painted on the white wood. I saw the MRI machine and wrenched it out of its place, hoping not to break any wires or anything.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a human voice yell. Funny that I hadn't noticed this young doctor standing by the door, he had just dropped four beakers.

"Sorry. I need this." I murmured, not sure what to do, or say. I continued wrenching out the machine, whilst the man tried to pluck up courage that I quickly replaced with fear. I felt bad, this poor man was so much braver than he thought.

As I finished I strolled toward the doctor, holding the machine easily.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to move past him casually. He blocked my path and I honestly considered just smashing him against the wall, but I knew I would go crazy for his blood.

"I….I.. I can't let you past." He said, I made him calm, and believing.

"Look, I work at Forks private clinic, and we really need one of these. Dr Carlisle Cullen said that we could use one of these."

"Dr. Cullen?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Yes. You can ask him, just let me past, this MRI machine is really heavy." I mimicked almost dropping it, and the man let me past. I ran up the stairs two at a time, before loading the MRI machine into my Bentley easily.

I drove back to the house, we plugged the machine in, and we were ready for Bella's return.

**Thanks,**

**Milly x**

**P.S sorry for rambling on before. Oh and you can see Jaspers car on a link in my profile.  
**


	11. Chapter 8: Flying Away

**Crappity crap crap. Tell me if I should continue this chapter. It's SO short. **

**I do not own Twilight (which is obvious from the content of this)  
**

Bella and Edward were scheduled to return to Forks on the twenty-second. This meant that we had three days until the pregnant human and wanting-to-kill-himself vampire. Alice and I decided that some away time might be good for us, and so we decided to go to London for a couple of days, where she predicted it would be rainy and frosty.

We got packed reasonably quickly (Alice wanted to take three suitcases… don't even ask what she put in them) and we left promptly, in order to fly by British Airways to London and see the sights and all that.

"This is going to be _so _exciting!" My little wife squealed as she bounced in her aeroplane seat. I sent calming waves around her but they ceased to help. She was grinning again in a couple of minutes.

"We're going to go on the London Eye, to Big Ben, oh my God I so want to visit the Queen." She beamed at me, and I chuckled heartily, before noticing an English family sitting behind me who didn't look impressed by Alice's stereotypical English day.

"Bloody Americans." The father muttered, not intending for us to hear.

"Do they seriously think that we all know the Queen?" The teenage daughter whispered to her brother. They both laughed.

"We can go to Abercrombie and Fitch, evern though the clothes are twice the price in England than in America, we'll go to a Pub called 'The Queen's Head' we'll buy fish'n'chips. We'll shop in Covent Gardens, and see the mimes everywhere! Oh, and we'll buy scones and we'll get one of those cute British accents…" Alice went raving on, until the father heard the accent thing.

"We do not speak with a _British _accent. A British accent could be English, Scottish, Welsh, anything! You mean a posh London accent!" He huffed, opening a paper and burying his nose inside it as he read.

"You learn something new everyday!" Alice squealed, squeezing my hand as the plane was about to take off. Nothing could spoil her spirits.

**Okay I know that this is about the crappest thing EVER to be posted on here but I am having the worst writers block for this and I was wondering that if I write about them going to London would that be okay? I might include a lemon, maybe? Tell me what you think. Please.**

**Also, check out my other stories, especially Nessie Cullen. I dont have writers block with THAT :)  
**


	12. Chapter 9: Londons and Lemons

**Um so this is my failed attempt at writing a lemon. Um yeahhhhh, sorry if it is awkwardly written.... :S**

We arrived in London in good time. Yep, it was rainy and cold and a little bit miserable to begin with. I grimaced at Alice as we collected our bags from baggage claim, and got one of those black cabs to our hotel, the Hilton.

"So, what do you want to do first, my beautiful wife?" I asked Alice in the cab, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. The taxi driver grumbled and muttered something about young love. Alice sniggered at him and slipped her hand into mine. She whispered something that at first was inaudiable, even to me.

"What?" I muttered. She nestled up really close to me, and bit my jaw seductively. A moment of realisation hit me.

"I think we need to have some 'young love'" Alice mumbled against my jaw. I suddenly felt very awkward sitting in the back of cab, with a huge British stranger driving us to our hotel. I managed to calm myself back down, though, and seperated myself from Alice, who grumpily pulled herself away from me.

We arrived at the hotel, and the bag boy promised our bags would be up in a few minutes. We sat, waiting in the hotel room, for what seemed like hours, waiting for him.

"I have a special plan for you, Mr Cullen." Alice stated, crawling onto the bed and sitting cross-legged. She grinned in a mischevious manner and only laughed as I studied her face, hoping that what she had planned was sexual, and I had not taken it the wrong way.

"Oh, do you?" I prodded, gulping slightly as Alice nodded seductively. I smiled, and crawled closer toward her. She jumped off the bed in what seemed like panic, and screamed: " dont you dare touch me, Jasper! Not until the bag boy has arrived!"

I gasped.

"You want to have a threesome with the bag boy?!"

"NO! I just need something that is _in _the bag, you idiot." Oh okay, that was better.

The bag boy was there within moments, and it was awful how me and Alice couldn't stop laughing and giggling around him as he hauled in the three suitcases. As soon as he was gone Alice dragged a suitcase into the bathroom and I waited for a while before she came out, in a completely see-through red bra and knickers. I pulled her over to me, as she kissed me passionately. I couldn't stop, we had not done this for so long that I felt her body melt against mine, as we almost became one. I cupped my hands around her small body, and pulled her closer towards me. More, more, she could never be close enough. I felt like i still missed her even though she was there, pressed against me.

"Jasper, I love you" she murmured against my lips as I slipped my hands under her bra, and undid it carefully. Not to break the mood or anything, but I kind of almost always fail at undoing bras. They're too complicated for me..

"You did it," she chuckled, as she made one quick motion so that my shirt was no longer on my body, but on the floor. She stroked her hands up and down my chest, and I carressed her body because it was the most important thing.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" I stuttered as I slid her knickers off her, so that I could slip into her body. We moved in sync, a perfect form. One. I had never been so happy. I kissed her passionately and lovingly, and I never wanted to let her go. She wrapped her arms around me and we didn't finish for a while. When we did, Alice rolled off me, laughing in the happiest way anyone ever could. She was the most beautiful, incredible, amazing person that had ever lived, and I would never forget it. I would never leave her alone ever. I could feel her happiness radiating off her, like a wave of cool heat. Refreshing but warm at the same time, if that is possible.

London was a good idea, and we hadn't even seen the sights yet!

**Lol thanks... xxx**


End file.
